Raven And Her Sidekick Mysterion
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Raven and her sidekick Mysterion fight crime and other stuff?
1. First Chapter

**Raven And Her Sidekick Mysterion.**

In the month of october, two special heroes have join forces together to fight crime they are "Raven" and her kid sidekick "Mysterion" with hoods on their heads, with her technical powers and his ability of not dying no one can defeat theme.

It's almost midnight and a group of thugs were takeing everyone hostage at jump city's famous casino, Raven getting ready to change first called her sidekick living in the town of south park colorado,on the special cellphones calling each other.

Raven- "Come in Mysterion, are you there?"

Mysterion- "Yes Raven it's me i'm on the way."

He was in his dirty bedroom with rats on the floor looking at his playboy magazine, went into his closent to change into his outfit, meanwhile at jump city's famous casino five gangsters with their weapons breaking all the slot machines and scaring the shit out of everybody, the boss or leader said to the crowd.

"Everybody sit down and shut the fuck up! if you sit still and stay quite we'll all get home safely understand."

He then shoots and kills one of the guards and said.

"Except for that wuss."

The thugs started to laught but suddenly Raven and Mysterion flew into and busted the windows.

One of the thugs said.

"Oh no, it's Raven and her sidekick Mysterion."

Raven putting her hood down says.

"All right if you come with us now maby you'll all make it safely to jail."

Mysterion said in his deep voice, but with his hood on.

"And no sudden moves."

"You mean like this!" said one of the thugs who now shoots him in the face, at first he looks dead but he then get's up and says.

"I can't die butthole."

Now Raven used her technical powers.

"Azarath, metrion zinthos."

She then strikes the bad guys, and are now out cold after the job well done Mysterion told the reporters.

"Were sorry we coulden't saved the poor guard from being killed."

The guy said to him.

"That's all right Mysterion at least you and Raven saved the others."

Everybody else left except Raven and Mysterion.

Now talking to each other.

Raven- "Since it's friday night and you have no school tomorrow do you want to come over to my place for dinner?"

Mysterion- "Sure why not I am a little bit hungry."

Raven- "I wasn't talking about dinner."

More soon.


	2. Trigon

Now at Raven's place both were French kissing on her dark bed  
Mysterion on top of her said to her while taking his hood off.

Mysterion- "Raven you are a beautiful woman."

Raven- "And your a cute little boy."

She then took off her hood and continued to kiss both were now getting under the covers, but while they were making superhero love Raven's evil demon father was planning to come back from the dead to get revenge on his daughter, first he went to see Satan himself he was in his room with his boyfriend "Saddam Hussein" he had seen "Trigon" coming into his room and said.

"Mr. Satan I want to come back to earth, to kill my daughter Raven and make her suffer!"

When Satan was about to speak Saddam interrupted him.

"Hey not now buddy, me and Satan were about to fuck! now go away!"

Meanwhile back in Raven's bedroom she and Mysterion were resting in her bed still talking to each other.

Raven- "Well if you ask me there white trash rednecks."

Mysterion- "Yeah real assholes."

Raven- " But no bad parent can beat my father Trigon he is a red demon who raped my mother, but with my powers  
I sent him to Hell so he would never come back, son of a bitch!"

She then turns her head to stare at him and said.

Raven- "I'm so glad your my sidekick Mysterion."

Mysterion- "Ive always got your back babe."

More soon.


	3. Hell's Got Her!

They both kissed each other goodbye as Mysterion flew back to South Park Colorado, while Raven was quietly meditation she begin to have bad thoughts in her mind, something told her that her biggest fear was coming to get her but she didn't what it was? meanwhile, Kenny was meditation his own way by masterbaition to a playboy and thinking about Raven, after he got done doing his favorite business he quickly fell asleep and started to have a terrible dream.

It was about Raven, she was being threaten by evil spirits from Hell! she was also getting rape in his dream and not in a good way, he coulden't save her from those spirits whoever they were? he then woke up from his bed sweating to death and having a bad feeling in his stomach, something told him that his partner Raven was in deep trouble, he thought.

"Oh Shit, something is about to happend to her, oh Jesus iv'e got to save her before they hurt her!"

He then change right back into his Mysterion custom, and flew back to Jump City meanwhile, Raven who was still meditation in her bedroom after she was done, she got pulled into the gates of Hell by her demon Trigon, she was now tied in a burning hot chair Trigon who was staring at her and laughting like a maniac, he says to her.

"Hello Daughter!"

Raven was in shock, meanwhile, Mysterion flew back to her place, he kicked the door down and yelled out.

"Raven! Raven! are you here?"

Nobody answered, he then searched all over her house starting with her creepy bedroom, he didn't find her but her  
cape who was on the floor, was the only thing he did find back in Hell Raven was now contacting him through mind controll, she was sayion in his head.

"Mysterion, i'm in Hell you'll have to kill yourself and go to Hell and save me  
from my evil father Trigon, help me Mysterion!"

Right after he realized what happend to her, he found a pistol and shot himself in the head he was on his way  
to the underworld to save his girlfriend.

More Soon.


End file.
